Bara Missiler
Bara Missiler (バラミサイラー Bara Misairā) is a Machine Beast of planet Dorara, who worked for the Machine Empire Baranoia and is currently works for Bullets. He is an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Bara Missiler is a basic, destructive and very explosion-happy robot, however he isn't totally a fool and just destroys when ordered too. He is very excepting to his jobs as a destroyer and works along well with his employers. While not that detailed, he isn't terribly one-note either. History Backstory Bara Missiler is summoned by Bacchus Wrath from Dorara to deal with the Ohranger after the team gains Ohranger Robo to help them crush their main invasion fleet with ease. Using its missiles, it attacks civilian targets (including Juri's car) and cause collateral damage. The Ohranger have a hard time with it initially until OhRed uses its Star Riser to seemingly defeat it. However its real tactics were brought forth when Bacchus Wrath reveals Acha and Kocha's upgrade, with the latter gaining a program to "upgrade" Machine Beasts to make them grow! Once giant and facing Ohranger Robo, it emits chains in order to drag the U.A.O.H. mecha into the sun and force the Ohranger to melt with their weapon. However, the team decides to use its multiple helmet options to escape, using Horn Head to destroy the chains and Vulcan Head to fly away from the sun and work their way back to Earth. Once on Earth, the team weaken Bara Missiler with Cannon Head and Graviton Head until using Wing Head's Crown Sword to finish it off. A second Bara Missiler was built by Bacchus Wrath as part of a scheme to enhance it with a special "Magma Enhancement" using the energy of magma to make it more powerful. After the Ohranger destroy Baranoia's Earth base performing the procedure, it gets into an aerial battle with Red Blocker, where it is easily defeated. Debut: Long Live Baranoia! YetiMask Appears Bara Missiler was rebuilt once more by a chief executive of the Mecha Galgen Gang, Bullets and was sent out to blow up some parts in Canada as a test. Bara Missiler open fire some missiles down at the woods, causing much destruction, up until SquidMask and YetiMask appeared to stop Bullets and Bara Missiler. When YetiMask grew to giant size, Bara Missiler then ran towards YetiMask and then fired missiles down in his area, causing some explosions. YetiMask then rushesd in close to Bara Missiler and begins to punch him in the chest area. Bara Missiler then boxed his fists at YetiMask as well; to which then YetiMask did a roundhouse kick against him. Bara Missiler staggered back and then launched some chains at YetiMask to capture him, but YetiMask was quick to act and then grabbed and yanked the chains, pulling him in. Bara Missiler then fired a missile at YetiMask to let him go, which YetiMask barely avoided. Bara Missiler then ran up and stomped on YetiMask, to which YetiMask then grabbed onto ahold of Bara Missiler's legs. Bara Missile then flew up and down, attempting to rid of YetiMask. YetiMask then delivered another roundhouse kick and then Bara Missiler fired out two missiles around the area, creating some more explosions. YetiMask then grabbed onto a hold of Bara Missiler's arms, stopping him and then Bullets ordered a retreat for now, ordering Bara Missiler to pull out. Bara Missiler then quickly flew off, retreating, as did Bullets. Abilities & Arsenal * Missile Launchers: Bara Missiler's main arsenal are missiles that it possesses on shoulder cannons, using them to fire and destroy anything struck by them. * Chains: Bara Missiler possesses chains in its torso that it uses to capture and constrict an opponent. * Flight: Bara Missiler can fly at high speeds; being able to fly into space even really fast. * Strength: Bara Missiler is very strong and powerful, being able to carry bigger opponents and lift them with ease. * Armor: Bara Missiler has very protective and strong armor, being very hard to dent or destruct much. Trivia * Bara Missiler is Gallibon the Destroyer's first Machine Beast monster from Ohranger. * Bara Missiler is Gallibon the Destroyer's second Ohranger character, the first being Keris. * Bara Missiler is the first robot the Mecha Galgen Gang acquired that was not destroyed upon being deployed. ** Bara Missiler is also the first robot that was not built with the hand of the other members of the Mecha Galgen Gang, having been rebuilt completely by Bullets. * Bara Missiler is the second robot that belonged to Bullets. The first being Spartans GX. ** However, Bara Missiler had already existed prior and was rebuilt by Bullets. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Super Sentai Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Minor Villains Category:Flying Characters Category:Resurrected Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)